A Visit to Las Vegas 15
by sarapals with past50
Summary: Gil and Sara no longer live in Las Vegas, but certain ties lead to a visit with a surprise package for Gil. A little romance, old friends, and lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This one follows a previous fanfic, A Visit from Catherine--no need to read that one before reading this one! Enjoy! This one will be 6 to 8 chapters, finished in a week._

**A Visit to Las Vegas Chapter 1**

"I'm exhausted."

Sara watched as her husband stretched across the bed. "We can get help for the days I work." She placed hands on his shoulders and massaged, gently probing the tight muscles.

"No, I enjoy this." He rolled over, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest and his tiredness evaporated. His hands covered hers. "We had a good day—she should sleep all night."

"She'll miss you while you are gone."

Gil Grissom shifted his weight so he could see his wife's face. He never tired of this life. A gift, he often said, given to him as a second chance. "Just overnight. Think you can handle all of this?" He saw a smirk turn into a grin.

"I think I can manage, Dear. One baby, one dog—we'll do fine."

His hands moved to her face, gently caressing her chin before kissing her. She responded by pulling him into a deeper kiss, her fingers in his hair.

As warmth turned to a burning desire, he pulled back. "Sure this is okay?"

A giggle, "Yes."

"When is your appointment?"

"Next month. I'm fine—really."

He kissed her again, sliding hands underneath her shirt, her soft skin arousing him even more than her kiss. "Am I a total pervert to want you all the time?" He whispered into her ear.

The giggle started quietly and erupted as a laugh as she moved to push him against the pillow. "You are exhausted from a day of play, Gil, let me." She placed a long leg across his hips and swiftly moved to a sitting position between his legs. Her arms crossed and she pulled her shirt over her head. In the shaded darkness of the bedroom, he could clearly see her pale body. Slim through the middle, her breasts much smaller than they had been when she nursed their daughter, rose as two firm mounds covered with a small dark crown. His hands sought these, but she laughingly pushed his hands away as she moved his shirt up and over his head. In doing so, she leaned forward, teasing his chest with her touch. The shirt was thrown behind her.

"Now for these pants. Men need some kind of snap-on pants." She slid back as she tugged at the sweat pants he wore. He bent a knee to assist her with removal and grinned as a hand slid down his leg and caressed his foot. Every touch, every contact with her skin caused a deep sensual, pleasing ache. The pants gone, she started on his boxers. "At least I understand these—they don't have to come off." She slowed her words, shot him a glance, and put one thumb underneath the elastic band, running it slowly back and forth, across his lower abdomen, in a teasing play. She sat between his knees wearing the briefest of panties, one hand on his leg, while the other leisurely made its way to the outward show of his desire.

Leaning forward, she kissed his belly, right above his navel. He felt her tongue touch his skin. That was the last thing he needed. His arms reached for her, pulling her over his body.

"Get up here," he growled. His hands pushed the boxers off at the same time as he removed the skimpy cloth she called underwear. "Sexy woman! Driving an old guy to complete, utter distraction."

She mumbled something. He wasn't sure, and he would never ask, but if he heard correctly, she said, "Remember this when you visit Heather." Then she kissed him so passionately, moved her legs to give him more room, rolled underneath him, fitting against his body as secure as a well-cut piece of a jigsaw puzzle; he was lost to conscious thought as desire, an all-consuming fervor drove deep within him. He belonged here, to her, never again could he be the lonely, work obsessed individual he had been for most of his life.

Tonight, she responded to him as he always did to her. She would tell him "you take me completely by surprise" as he made love to her, with her. Every time, she thought, it can be no better—yet loving him got better every day in unexpected, unpredicted, and amazing ways. She gasped for air tonight, said his name in a sudden spasm of overwhelming climax, her back arched, every muscle in her body contracted for a brief moment. Waves pounded her brain and moved along her body until she felt him collapse against her.

He tried to move. "Don't—let me feel you for a while," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Visit to Las Vegas Chapter 2**

She felt his lips along her neck as he shifted weight to elbows and knees. "I am no longer exhausted," he said as he wrapped arms around her, tucking his head against hers. He had learned over the years of their relationship that she looked forward to the time of intimacy following their physical act; she called it "more intimate than sex." He no longer dropped off to sleep immediately but waited for her to talk. At some point, he realized he should have done this in the beginning.

"Have you figured out why she called?" Sara asked.

"No. I called Nick—he knows nothing, nothing he would say over the phone." He sighed, gentle warm air touching her cheek. "She's called before but the lawyers have handled her request. This time she insists I come."

"I should go, take the baby. Tell everyone our news." She laughed. "Will you tell—or should we surprised everyone with a birth announcement in seven months?"

His hand touched her face. "Sara, do you know how much I love you?" He felt her smile. "I think we will have another daughter—a Lady Bug to play with Bizzy Bee."

Her giggle returned—a sound he had already recognized in his young daughter. "Two girls, no boy to carry on the Grissom name?"

"We need girls, Sara. Girls stay with their parents—boys go away. Look at me. I never visited my mother as I should have, called her sporadically. I'll take a dozen girls over boys any day. Bizzy needs a sister." He did not voice his very private concern; the age difference between them almost certainly meant she would live many years without him. Daughters would mean she would never be alone.

He changed the subject, saying, "When I return, I'm turning the back porch into a play room. Little girls need their own space." He had slipped to lie beside her while she rested her head on his shoulder. She crooked an arm and rested her head in her hand.

"I thought the porch was beyond repair, too small for anything useful." Her fingers played along his chest.

"The contractor looked at it today. With a little work, he can make it larger, put windows all around. Put an opening from the kitchen. Would you like that? I know we will need more room."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled; her head came to rest against his chest. "Thanks—you are such a great dad," she said as she kissed him. "And lover, remember that." In minutes, she was asleep, soft, calm breathing warming his neck.

Grissom held her and thought about life, their life together, their young daughter asleep in the next room; another baby coming in seven months. Sara had been the one to suggest this living experiment; one night saying, "We should have another baby, so she won't grow up alone."

He had not hesitated. Little Bizzy was a gift, and, at his age, he wasn't sure they would get another. Within weeks, this woman who had never given much thought to being a mother, was smiling and holding a positive pregnant test.

…A gurgling laugh woke Sara. She knew before she opened her eyes what was happening; this daily ritual between father and daughter.

"Can't a girl get a little beauty sleep?" She asked stretching like a cat before a warm fire. Baby and husband turned in her direction; another baby giggle came as Bizzy scrambled from one parent to the other. Sara had realized months ago that few parents could do as they did—wake each morning with an undetermined amount of time to play, taking as long as they wanted to actually get out of bed. Sometimes noon came and the three were still playing, unaware of the rest of the world.

The baby played a game of her own between the two adults crawling from one to the other, laughing, playing with each, until they rolled together and caught her in a web of arms, and she collapsed against her mother with a thumb in her mouth.

Grissom made a game of pulling the thumb from her mouth while he talked about his trip. "I can't imagine why she is insisting I meet with her. The last time—calling that a disaster would be comparing a crack in the sidewalk to an earthquake."

Sara got out of bed with the baby. "I'll get breakfast started while you pack." She held Bizzy on her hip. "And we plan to walk around the city this afternoon."

He offered to drive himself to the airport, but that was nicked. "I want to see the bay; we'll make an afternoon of it."

They were both puzzled by the request from Las Vegas. After Warrick Brown died, and they discovered he had a son, other details emerged. Warrick had named Grissom as financial executor of his will and as guardian of his son. Tina had objected from the moment the will was read. As much as Grissom and the others who had known Warrick as a close, personal friend wanted to be involved in the life of his son, the child's mother shut them out. Grissom chose to defuse conflict by following her wishes; Nick had been able to establish careful and occasional contact with Tina and kept Grissom quietly informed about their life.

Once a year, Grissom met with lawyers and court representatives, went over all requests and disbursements, met little Eli Brown for a few hours with his mother present, and left, disheartened to have so little contact, but satisfied in knowing the child's mother appeared to care for her son as he grew from baby to little boy. A week ago, the attorney's office had called with a request for him to be present to meet with Tina. No other information was available.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Visit to Las Vegas Chapter 3**

…Grissom watched as Sara drove away from the airport, his daughter's hand waving from her rear seat, throwing her a kiss, promising to call when he arrived.

Sara and Bizzy spent a long afternoon walking around a bayside park, watching boats sail under the bridge, eating ice cream, and blending with tourists and locals who crowded the area on a warm, sunny day. It amazed Sara Sidle Grissom that she could love another person as much as she loved her daughter—to much, she thought. But, she loved her husband as much as she loved Bizzy, just in a different way. Now they had another baby coming and she realized her heart had the ability to love even more. There was nothing scientific about her situation, she knew, but it was a different reality for her.

The object of her affection walked with the toddling gait of all babies, running more than walking most of the time, laughing as she fell and stood again. Sara tried not to be over-protective, difficult at times; today she let the child explore as everything in the park became a new discovery.

Blue eyes flashed with laughter as she picked up Bizzy. "It's time to head home, Bizzy Bee." Her father's nickname had become the name she knew; the perfectly beautiful name of Elizabeth that Sara had given her child had been quickly designated as one for the birth certificate and little else. Before Sara had driven a mile, the baby was asleep in the back seat and Sara was left to negotiate traffic and think.

She seldom had an hour of quietness; she was teaching two days a week "just to try something different" she had explained to Grissom and her mother. He had been the one to find the teaching vacancy, and had encouraged her to apply for the part-time position. He had also insisted he would be the one to take care of their daughter.

Sara had arrived home one afternoon to find both covered in white-wash as he painted a fence and Bizzy had painted herself. Another day, she found both working in the flower garden. One was covered with mud and muck while the other played with flat rocks and stones. While Sara worried about dirt, germs, bug bites, and infections, the baby stayed healthy.

Today, driving as her daughter slept, she worried about Las Vegas, what Grissom would find, why this sudden demand for an in-person visit after nearly three years of animosity and rejection of all overtures of friendship. Probably trying to break the guardianship, she decided, so Warrick's estate could be under her control. She was almost home when the phone chirped and she pressed a number to hear Grissom's voice.

"I'm here. Did you have a good afternoon?"

"We did, just now going home. Bizzy is taking a nap. How was your flight? How is Nick, Greg, Catherine? Who picked you up? Have you…"

"Whoa! Ask me one question at a time!" She heard him laugh. "Nick is here, sends his deepest love. I'm seeing Greg and Catherine and Jim for dinner. Nick knows nothing about Eli or Tina. I see the lawyers tomorrow. I guess I'll know then."

Sara heard Nick's voice in the background. "What's Nick saying?" She asked.

"He says I'm an old goat for knocking you up again so soon." A rumble of laughter from two voices came over her phone.

"Tell him to find a woman," she said. The conversation that followed took the usual turn of one of two people separated by distance. She reminded him to call as soon as he was on a returning plane.

_A/N: Thanks so much for your comments! Keep reading. This is not long, probably 8 chapters. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Visit to Las Vegas Chapter 4**

…Dinner with old friends occurred in a new hotel where Catherine was a silent partner except that every employee knew immediately when she entered the front door. Service and food was impeccable as the former colleagues talked about the years they had worked together, what they were doing now, the strangeness that was Las Vegas.

"Do you miss it?" Greg asked.

Grissom grinned, as he remembered the young man's desire to get into the field, the traumatic day he had to tell his parents that he no longer worked in the lab after a severe beating. "Not one minute of it. Life is different—I stay home and play."

Catherine had visited the couple, had seen the change in lifestyle. "I told you."

"And Sara—she doesn't miss any of this?" asked Greg.

"No, Sara left and never looked back. She's teaching physics—one course—at the community college. She likes it, gets her out of the house for a little while."

Nick nudged Grissom, a smug look on his face. "Tell them your announcement."

In the low lights of the restaurant, most did not notice the tinge of pink on Grissom's cheeks with Nick's words. Catherine did, and immediately said, "Sara's having another baby," before Grissom could reply to Nick's statement.

He nodded. "Yeah," he grinned as he acknowledged Catherine's words. "Only twelve weeks."

Catherine leaned forward. "Gil, did you plan this? Two babies under two? Are you nuts?"

The men were suppressing laughter, nothing like being caught by Catherine's no-nonsense opinion, freely given. Grissom laughed as he answered. "It was Sara's idea. Thought Bizzy needed a sibling, someone to play with—not sure why, she has me!" He turned serious. "It's a good idea. I'm an old parent—I can't live forever. I'm hoping for another girl—girls always look after their mothers—look at you, Catherine."

Conversation returned to work, to others in the lab, to changes in processes, to an old case, and finally, to his reason for returning to Vegas for this quick trip. None at the table knew why the mother of Warrick's son wanted to see Grissom.

Brass had one suggestion, "She's had a boyfriend—not the first one, but this one is serious. Maybe he wants to be named guardian or adopt Eli."

Grissom's was not the only eyebrow to lift around the table. "That's good if he wants to adopt, but I'm not giving up financial guardianship. I may not have much say but I can make sure that financially, he's taken care of."

Later, as he walked through the lab, seeing many familiar faces, he had no desire to return to the hectic, chaotic life of solving crime. Catherine walked with him, pointing to new equipment or a new employee.

"You never miss this, Gil, truthfully?" She asked.

"I do not. In here tonight, I ask myself why I stayed so long."

Catherine said with a laugh, "You loved it most of the time; the puzzle, the excitement, the rush. That and a certain brunette at your elbow!" He smiled at her remark. Catherine continued, "I would give my right eye to know if you two were lovers in the beginning or if you fell in love over a corpse."

Grissom shrugged and gave her an unreadable look.

"Give it up—the whole story."

Grissom grinned and changed the subject as David Hodges appeared.

…The next morning, he waited patiently as two lawyers shuffled papers and showed him financial statements, money going out each month, and several special requests for expenses. Grissom never refused a request from Tina, but he did have doubts that she spent all the money on Eli. Finally, two attorneys and their client arrived. For the next hour, the six people sat around a large table as the reason for the meeting became apparent.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Visit to Las Vegas Chapter 5**

Tina Brown had married; her husband had an assignment in Asia. The first request was for Grissom's approval—a formality that could have been done with a phone call. The second was for additional funds to support the three-year old. The lawyers balked, the monthly outlay was already generous. When asked for an itemization or explanation, Tina hesitated. Her lawyers became quietly busy with their paperwork.

Grissom remained quiet, watching, realizing something else was at stake in this exchange of requests and denials.

Tina was restless, eager to leave the room but her lawyers stalled. Grissom caught the quick eye contact between lawyer and client, and rapidly, papers were pulled from a briefcase.

The lawyer spoke directly to Grissom. "Mr. Grissom, Mrs. Stephens knows she will be out of the country for six months. During that time, she and her husband will be traveling on business, staying in hotels—potentially creating an environment of instability for the child. Her request is that you take temporary custody of the child, Eli William Brown, for the months she is away. All financial benefits would stay with the boy. At the end of this period, she would return for the child. Are you willing to consider this request?"

Air left Grissom's lung. He made himself breathe. In three years he had been around Warrick's son for a few hours at most, never alone with the boy.

"When do you want my decision?" He asked knowing there was only one decision to be made. Warrick had no relatives; if Tina had family, he felt certain she would be making arrangements to leave Eli with them.

"We—we want to leave at the end of the week. He is ready to go."

"Of course, he can stay with us." He turned to his lawyers who looked as stunned as he felt. "Draw up the papers." He turned back to Tina. "You do know my wife and I live in California now."

She nodded. "I know you will treat him as a son."

One of the lawyers slid papers across the table. "We've already drawn up papers for the temporary custody."

Grissom's lawyer took the papers, glancing at each page, said "We will look over these and meet with you—tomorrow. Dr. Grissom, will this be okay?"

He managed a "yes" before everyone left the room. He sat in his chair—Warrick's son, he thought of the green eyes in the face of the baby he had first seen at the funeral. There was no doubt who his father was. Within days, Tina learned she was not the beneficiary of Warrick's will or his life insurance policy or his department death benefits. He had just agreed to take this child home with him. Sara—he had to call her. His hand wiped his face before he reached for his phone. He left a message for her to call him.

The lawyers returned; they assured him the guardian forms were standard copies used by many people who left children with others.

Grissom had twenty-four hours in Las Vegas without appointments, without an agenda or plan. He left the office and called Jim Brass. He knew Brass would not be asleep and, if he was, he would be awake in minutes…

"Tell me I haven't done something stupid."

Brass sat across from his and grinned. "As long as you won't be in trouble with Sara you are probably okay." He gave the waitress a silent hand signal. "What have you done?"

Grissom told him the results of the meeting.

A chuckle broke from Brass as he said, "I just wish I could be in the Grissom house for one day—it's not two babies under two you will have, you are going to have two under three and a pregnant wife!" His chuckle turned to quiet laughter. "You sure you are ready for this?"

"What was I to do? Let her give the boy to someone else? She had no intentions of taking him with her—new husband with a traveling job."

Coffee appeared on the table and both ordered food. While eating, Brass would abruptly laugh and shake his head.

"I've got to tell Catherine," he said.

His remark got a laugh from Grissom. "I called Sara over an hour ago and haven't heard from her." He checked his phone again as if he believed some silent message had been delivered without his knowledge.

"You mean Sara Sidle no longer carries a cell phone everywhere, on duty twenty-four seven?"

"She's on duty twenty-four seven but not with a cell phone." Grissom said as he scooped fruit into a spoon. "Jim, you should be around her. She is such a good mother—Bizzy is such a happy baby; we smile all the time." He paused several minutes. "I'm not sure I ever believed this life was possible."

"When's the next one due?"

"Seven months."

"Well, if you have Eli for six months, he should be gone before the new one arrives."

Grissom cut pancakes, saying nothing for a full minute. "I don't think she'll come back, Jim. She's found a new man, new life—I think she means to leave him with me." He stuffed pancakes into his mouth as a look of disbelief came across Jim's face. "She may be back, decide a little boy with access to some money is better than the husband, but I don't think so. I saw it in her eyes. She wants to start over without another man's child."

"And you are willing to take on the boy?"

Grissom reached for his phone and flipped it open, seemingly ignoring Jim's comment. "I thought I would hear from Sara pretty quickly." He closed the phone. "You know Sara would kill me—or worse—if I did not agree to this. We'll work things out. Right now, it's temporary and I'd rather have Eli with us than with someone who never knew his father."

An hour later, Grissom called another number trying to locate Sara. He learned his daughter was there, with their neighbors but Sara had gone into town on some vague errand or appointment. He tried her cell number again, leaving another message. An unexpected errand did not worry him as much as the unanswered phone. He should have talked to his mother-in-law or one of the older women.

He drove to The Strip of Las Vegas, parking and walking down the street. Not much had changed since his last walk, early one morning after closing a case. He kept hands in his pockets as he wandered, acting like a tourist, not for the first time trying to remember why he had remained here for so many years. Work, he reasoned. It was for the work, second rated lab in the country, solving and closing more cases than any other lab, and a team that grew better each year. He smiled remembering an occasion of standing on this same corner. He walked to the fountains and watched with others as music played and water danced. Sara always scoffed at the use of water in a desert for such a display. He checked his phone and tried her number again. He needed to talk to her, tell her what he had agreed to do, that he would not return until tomorrow, and he would have a little boy with him.

As he held the phone, it chirped a special ring—Sara. Quickly, he answered, "Hi, Honey."

"Gil."

By the sound of her voice, he knew something had happened. "Are you okay?"

**A/N: Ahhh, another cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! Now you know what Tina wants!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Visit to Las Vegas Chapter 6**

"Yes, yes," quickly her voice lifted. "I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you. I—I couldn't answer my phone earlier."

"Is something going on? I called the farm trying to find you."

"I'm sorry, I should have called you." She was quiet for a moment. "Do I hear music? Are you on the Strip? At the fountains?"

He laughed. "I am—acting like a tourist. I can't return until tomorrow. Something has come up here."

Sara said, "Something has happened here, Gil. Are you sitting down?"

Chuckling, he said the same thing, "Are you sitting down? What's happened? Tell me." He walked away from the fountains to find a quieter place.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Everything is fine, but I came in to see my doctor this morning."

He broke in, "Why? What happened? Are you okay?" He heard a soft laugh.

"I'm fine, really. Are you sitting down, seriously?"

"No, I'm in the middle of the Strip. I've got something to tell you. But tell me what's going on."

"It's two, Gil."

"What's two?" Realization hit him. "Two?" He was suddenly leaning against a street barrier. "Two," he repeated. "Twins? How do you know?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this over the phone—I guess I'm in a daze."

"Twins? Two at one time? How do you feel? What happened? Why did you go to see the doctor? Where are you?"

He heard another quiet laugh. "Sitting in my car trying to figure out how to put three kids in here! What are we going to do, Gil?"

He heard a slight trembling change in her voice. "We'll be fine, Sara. Take a deep breath." He took a breath, not sure how to tell her about Eli, yet knowing he had to. "We'll get a van."

She laughed. "A van—at least you didn't faint."

"Did you faint? Is anyone with you?"

"No, I'm alone." He heard her sigh. "I got up this morning and had some spotting, sort of panicked and called the doctor. Left Bizzy with my mom. The spotting was nothing, happens sometimes in pregnancy, but after checking everything, the doctor wanted to do this fancy ultrasound. That's when two little bubbles showed up on that screen and everyone in the room got excited and I—I sort of panicked again. I'm okay now—I can not believe I am telling you all of this over a phone! What time is your flight? I can be there—I'm really fine. Mom will stay with Bizzy if you're coming late."

"Sara—slow down. I won't be back tonight; something has come up and I need to stay another night. I hope to leave tomorrow—I will be home tomorrow. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am—really. Just in a daze. What's going on? I'm so sorry to spring all this on you this way."

It was his turn to laugh. "Sara, it's fine, we are fine. We'll get the playroom fixed up—we are going to need it. Now, my news. What if I said someone is coming home with me?"

"Who? Nick? Greg?"

"Neither one—Eli. His mother is leaving the country for a while and asked if he could stay with us." This time, he held his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ Two short ones this morning, more later! Enjoy!_

**A Visit to Las Vegas Chapter 7**

"Eli." She said the name as a soft breath. "Of course, Gil. You did not have to ask. Of course, he can stay. I need to figure out sleeping—we don't have another bed downstairs. He'll need toys; bring his favorite toys. A picture of his mother. Has he ever been away from his mother?" She paused briefly. "Oh, Gil, he'll miss his mom, I know he will. Where is he now?" He knew tears were in her eyes.

"I meet with the lawyers tomorrow—Sara, I could not refuse her request."

She agreed, and after both asked more questions, laughed at their answers, they said goodbye. Grissom remained leaning against the barricade thinking about twins; Sara sat in her car making a list of needs for a little boy arriving in a strange house, her earlier apprehension and panic forgotten.

Sara quickly organized her thoughts into actions. A childhood in foster care had prepared her for a new child coming into her home more than pregnancy had prepared her for parenthood, she thought. She purchased a new blanket, a toothbrush, new pajamas, a book, and other things appropriate for a little boy in new surroundings. She found a solution for a bed in camping equipment—a temporary solution, but one that would work until they could buy a real one.

While retrieving her daughter, she shared her double news with her mom and the friends living with her. Sara, Grissom, and Bizzy had become a familiar and accepted addition to the quiet, secluded life of the religious community, and the happiness of the Grissom family added an additional level of joy to each individual. The prospect of not one, but three more children was cause for a celebration and food appeared within minutes. Shared concerns meant more minds at work and quickly, most of Sara's were discussed, ideas shared, and, while everything was not settled, her uneasiness about the immediate future was lessened. The confidence and support they expressed buoyed Sara's own belief that having Eli would add another layer to their lives. Warrick Brown had thought of Gil as the father he never had; this was repayment of Warrick's trust.

…The next morning Grissom made one stop before meeting with attorneys and Tina. He was surprised when the little boy left his mother and took his hand. If there had been a teary goodbye, neither reverted to it as Tina left the room. Instead, the child looked at Grissom with wide green eyes and opened his hand revealing a small car. Grissom reached into his pocket and brought out a similar toy car. Will smiled. A small collection of belongings, including a car seat had been delivered to the outer office.

Grissom and Eli shared a meal at a chain restaurant familiar to all children. The little boy talked, using a vocabulary that surprised Grissom, but asked nothing about his mother. Obviously, he had been left in the care of adults before this or he was too young to be fearful in a new situation. Grissom called the lab, asking for Catherine.

When the two arrived at the lab, Judy, the long-term greeter and message taker of the CSI lab, met both with hugs and kisses. She had never met Eli, but knew immediately who he was.

"Catherine is coming—she called saying you were coming, but she didn't say you had Eli."

"That's okay, Judy. We'll let her be surprised." Grissom said as he settled into a chair, took Eli into his lap and looked around. Catherine had not changed much since he left this place. Her office remained very work-centered, almost sterile, except for a few photographs behind her desk. Eli played with his cars, rolling one along Grissom's arm, oblivious to any worry or concerns of the man who held him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Visit to Las Vegas Chapter 8**

The air moved around them, and Grissom knew without looking that Catherine had arrived. He did not attempt to stand as she swept into the room, talking on her phone, clipping words, passing orders to someone, until she was inside the office and saw who was waiting for her. Her words stopped and the phone dropped from her ear.

"Gil," she whispered as she knelt on one knee, "you have Eli." She, too, had kept up with Warrick's child, but always at a distance.

"I do."

"Hey, Sweetie." She touched the child's face. "You are one cute guy! How in the world did this happen? Tina has always been so—so uncooperative." Catherine pulled a chair next to them. The boy looked up at Catherine and smiled. Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh, Gil, he looks so much like Warrick."

Eli handed one of the cars to her.

Grissom said, "He's going back with me, Catherine. That's what the meeting was about—Tina has married a guy who is going to Asia—China—for six months. They don't want to take Eli." He shrugged. "What was I supposed to do?"

"She's left him with you, just like that?"

"Yes."

"Does Sara know?"

Grissom chuckled. "Yes, she knows. You know Sara—she's already in major prep mode." His hand raked through the little boy's hair. "I don't think Tina is coming back for him."

"No, that can't be true—how could she leave him like that?"

"I saw it in her eyes. Today, when she left, she never looked back—how many parents can do that? She left a big duffle bag, a small suitcase, and a car seat. I think that's everything he has."

Catherine's eyes filled with tears. "How can a mother do that? To a child? It's abandonment, Gil."

"Not for six months. She signed temporary guardianship papers, and the attorney is adding Sara's name to the paperwork. I'll be the first one surprised if she returns. She's planning a new start with a new man and doesn't want the reminder." He nodded to Eli.

The two old friends talked of the past, remembering the father of the child who had nestled against Grissom's chest and dosed.

…His flight was on time; Sara waited at curbside with Bizzy in the back seat. Grissom appeared in a crowd looking like dozens of other parents overloaded with baggage, a sleeping child on one hip, and pushing a luggage cart.

"You made it."

"We did. He went to sleep as we landed—before that, he talked a mile-a-minute. Do you think all three year olds do that?"

Sara shrugged and smiled. "I don't know!" She had the car seat off the cart and into the car. She flipped it upside down and read installation instructions and quickly hooked the seat belt into slots, adjusted the seat, and stepped back. Bizzy babbled, watching her mother with curious eyes, seeing her father and squealing with delight, arms outstretched.

The adults talked to each other, to the baby, to the sleepy boy, both capable of multitasking. Grissom unbuckled his daughter and brought her out of the car into his arms.

"I've missed you, Bizzy Bee!" He said as little hands touched his face. He held her as he shifted bags into the back of the car. Sara was busy with Eli, quietly talking to him, asking if he was hungry or thirsty. Grissom reached for her, hugging her with his free arm. "I've missed you too. How are you? Everyone sends their love. Are you okay?"

She took the baby from him, saying, "I'm fine, really fine." She laughed. "I still can't believe all of this; one day at a time—I'm breathing!" She returned the baby to the car seat and dangled keys to him. "Drive, please."

Within minutes, both children were sleeping as they left the city and the couple talked quietly, hands intertwined. Occasionally, Grissom would bring her hand to his lips and attempt an apology for his absence.

After his third try, Sara stopped him. "I'm fine, Gil. Really. The doctor wants to run more tests, an amniocentesis in a few weeks, but so far, everything looks good." She nodded toward the rear seat. "I think we have someone else to worry about now. I have a bed—one of those blow up camping beds—it will work until we decide what to do."

"Where did you put it?"

"Bizzy's room. I wanted him close to us."

He nodded. "I didn't get much out of Tina—and he hasn't asked about his mother, not once. Is that normal?"

Sara gave a sarcastic grunt, "I'm not sure what is 'normal' when leaving your child for six months, Gil. He looks like a miniature Warrick."

"Wait until he wakes up and starts talking. I took him by the lab—all the women cried, even Catherine."

_A/N: One more chapter to this one. Enjoy! We have a short follow-up to this story to follow. Thanks for reading--enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Visit to Las Vegas Chapter 9**

"Ants are remarkably clean and they keep their tunnels and chambers clean by removing waste to a disposal area. See how these are moving debris in one direction?" Grissom's finger moved along the clear glass. "And these are taking food inside."

"It's the orange we put in!" The green eyed little boy said as he watched the ants as intently as Grissom. His natural enthusiasm had his feet moving as he stood in one place.

Grissom leaned back in his chair and studied his audience of two. He held the dark-haired little girl who paid less attention to the ant farm and more attention to singing a few words she picked up from her dad. He knew she was absorbing every detail. Like her mother, she was capable of doing two or three things at once.

Eli's finger traced a tunnel, fascinated with the progress of the ants. He had been in the Grissom home for two months and with each passing day had blended into the household until it seemed he had been there all his life. Sara had rocked the boy to sleep on the night of his arrival wrapping him in a soft new blanket with a fuzzy, stuffed animal in his hands. The next morning, she had carried him into their bed where he hesitated a few minutes before joining in the daily play ritual between parents and infant daughter. His young age or the comfort level of the two adults kept him from missing a mother, who called daily for ten days, then calls dropped to once a week. Every week, Grissom sent a photograph by email to the mother.

All three looked up as the door opened. Sara, flushed and slightly disheveled in a bright blue shirt, came into the room. She carried a basket in her arms filled with fruit, bread, and eggs. She toed her shoes off as she returned the gazes directed at her.

"What are you three discussing so seriously?" She asked.

Eli ran to her shouting a greeting as if she had been gone for hours. "The ants are eating the orange!" She hugged him with one arm and let him take the basket from her.

The old back porch had been transformed in a short time to a bright, sunny playroom where everything was child size with the exception of two chairs. A long bookcase filled one wall and served as a place for books or as a ladder or as a place to nap when little hands pushed books to the floor. Cushioned stools, a table, a low bench, and toy bins lined the other walls. The ant farm was the latest arrival in a collection near the windows. Attached to one shaded window was Grissom's trophy—a working beehive—separated by window glass much like the ant farm except larger, with bees constantly flying in and out of the tiny cylinder spaces. He had found the drawings in an old book and he and another beekeeper worked days to build this one. Sara put on a brave face and had learned to enjoy watching her husband and the two children as they talked about bees.

"You were quick."

"Charlotte met me half-way. She is coming after lunch for these two."

His eyebrow went up and she smiled—seductively, before saying, "I think someone thinks we need some alone time." She winked.

…His hand cradled her growing belly; two fraternal girls they had recently learned. "You know you are extremely sexy like this."

"I look like a cow," she giggled. "Growing bigger every day."

"You are beautiful, Sara."

The two children had been carried away a short while ago and their alone time began when she had called from their bedroom. He undressed her carefully, slowly kissing her as he removed each piece of clothing. His own clothes had been quickly tossed in a heap as he joined her in bed.

She framed his face with her hands and kissed him, beginning gently and moving into an urgent, deep, open-mouthed kiss that made him groan with desire. She could feel him pressed against her as he slid a hand down her spine, around her hip, and to the place where she was already aching.

She kissed and tasted him as his hands and lips played across her skin, the curve of her shoulder, to the place where her breast met her rib, and over her rounded abdomen. He rolled to his back and quickly positioned her to straddle his thighs as he stroked, caressed her, watching her face. She moved against his hand until he clamped hands around her hips and slipped himself inside her. She whispered his name in a choked cry as waves of pleasure rippled through her body. A delightful, dizzy feeling of satisfaction filled his body as heat from his actions spread to his chest, his arms, and erupted in the long, passionate kiss he gave her.

For some time, they wrapped together, dosing and waking in the tangle of sheets and covers.

"What will we do when there are four of them and two of us?" She asked.

She heard a low rumble form deep within his chest and his mouth began to tickle her ear as he said, "Day care."

She turned, meeting his mouth with hers, kissing him again, gently tugging at his lip before releasing her hold.

"You think she will not come back for Eli."

Grissom had never voiced his concerns to her. "I have doubts she will—I think she has intentions of starting over with a new husband."

Sara snuggled against him as he wrapped covers around them. "He's safe with us." She said. "A child needs to be loved and know he has a home. And you need a son, a boy for company while I have three girls." She laughed, "Of course, you will have all four following you around watching ant farms and bee hives while I do laundry."

"Well, fresh air and exercise is important."

"Are you happy, Gil?"

He smiled. "Once I told you how happy you made me—do you remember that day? You were surprised I had never paid for sex."

She nodded. "I remember—there was a very warm swimming pool and an old man who quoted Longfellow."

He wrapped both arms around her. "Loving you makes me the happiest man in the world; having Eli, Bizzy, and two more little bugs—I never imagined life could be this good."

"Oh, Gilbert." She kissed him, deeply, lovingly, with a heart filled with contentment.

The End, thanks for reading!

_A/N: Keep watching—a follow-up to this one is almost ready for posting. _


End file.
